1. Field of the Invention
The general field to which this invention pertains is remotely-controlled valves. Specifically this invention relates to foot-operated valves for faucets useful in homes, hospitals, laboratories and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot-operated valves are known for use in medical and laboratory sink applications where the hands must be free while controlling faucet water flow. Inexpensive remotely-controlled valves for domestic use in bathroom and kitchen sinks have not been widely accepted primarily due to their lack of inexpensive, yet reliable valve mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,294 discloses a foot-operated control valve attachment to a faucet where the valve mechanism uses a flexible diaphragm as the controlled element in the valve to open or close a water passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,264 discloses a foot-operated control valve where the control valve mechanism is a spring loaded plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,680 discloses a foot-operated electrical control means for controlling the flow and mix proportions of hot and cold water. Electrically controlled valves control water flow in the hot and cold supply lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,995 discloses a spray device for attachment to a faucet in which a ball valve member is used to direct water from a supply line to one of two outlet ports, one of which exits through an aerating device and the other of which discharges through spray forming passages.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,205 discloses a safety valve in which a ball valve member for a butane tank is opened by means of water pressure created by the activation of a solenoid. If the supply were to be ruptured, the water pressure is released thereby automatically closing the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,208 discloses the use of a valve ball as a control valve member in a garden sprayer. A manual actuator forces the valve ball from its seat to allow water to flow through the sprayer.
In overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art, the remotely-controlled valve described hereinafter has a primary advantage in that it provides an inexpensive extremely reliable control element.
A feature of the invention is that it is provided with a reliable manual means to override the remote-control feature.
Another feature is that it is provided with means to control the direction of water flowing from that faucet.
Another feature is that it is provided with means to produce a spray or direct flow of water.